Gilga
Gilga(ギルガ Giruga) is a Metal Beast that appeared in Episode 1 of Getter Robo Go. Appearance Gilga has a muscular body wearing black armor all over and has an avian-like head with red eyes. It also has a cannon in place for it’s right arm and a big blade in place for it’s left hand. Biography At a port in Tokyo, Gilga rises up from the water where scares off the workers and begins it’s destruction on the city. In order to fight back against the Metal Beast, a scientist named Dr. Tachibana must let his creation, Getter Robo, fight it since they are made from the same material. After two helicopters, piloted by Gai, Shinichi, and Yuji, carry Getter Robo, being piloted by a guy named Gou, and bring it to Tokyo, Gilga confronts it. Gou tries to get Getter Robo to fight Gilga, but since the Robot was only made for space exploration, Gilga is able to fight against it. Despite Gai and Shinichi aiding Gou and Getter Robo in their helicopters, Gilga still proved to be much stronger in the fight. When Gilga was trying to shoot down Gai’s helicopter, Gou gets Getter Robo to charge forward. Gilga shoots it’s Missile Cannon Arm, but Getter Robo manages to dodge all the missiles except for one that hits the foot. Getter Robo rolls forward in front of Gilga where the Metal Beast tries to strike the giant robot with it’s Blade Arm, but Getter Robo dodges the blade and rams it’s fight hand into Gilga’s Missile Cannon Arm, blowing it up. However, the attack also blew off Getter Robo’s right hand. Gou still continues through the fight and manages to get Getter Robo to pull off Gilga’s breast plate, revealing it’s metal innards. With a weak spot open, Shinichi tells Gou to hit it. So Getter Robo uses it’s only hand to grab a crane from Yuji’s helicopter so it can be up high in the air. The Yuji flies his helicopter towarded Gilga where the Metal Beast fires it’s missiles and was about to use it’s Blade Arm. Fortunately, before Gilga could do anything else, Getter Robo dives feet first toward the Metal Beast and rams itself through Gilga’s exposed weak spot, kicking a giant hole through the body. Getter Robo collapses on the ground where Gilga is about to stab it with it’s Blade Arm. Fortunately, before Gilga could bring down it’s Blade Arm, the entire Metal Beast blows up. Powers/Abilities Adapted Swimmer: Gilga is able to swim through water to get to it’s destination. Missile Cannon Arm: Gilga has a cannon in place for it’s right arm that can launch missiles. Missile Launcher: On it’s right shoulder, Gilga has a 3-tube missile launcher. Blade Arm: In place for it’s left arm, Gilga has a big metal sickle blade that can slice through anything. Machine Guns: Gilga has two small cannons on the sides of it’s mouth that can shoot out ammunition. Gallery Gilga.gif|Missile Cannon Arm Gilga0.gif|Missile Launcher Gilga1.gif|Blade Arm Gilga2.gif|Machine Guns Metal Beast Bumper.jpeg|A chibi version of Gilga along with other Metal Beasts Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju